


CAULDRON: a love letter [podfic]

by aethel



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Repod, reader cries during recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>links to download aethel's recording of Cauldron: A Love Letter by Katie Forsythe</p>
            </blockquote>





	CAULDRON: a love letter [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [CAULDRON: A Love Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6313) by Katie Forsythe. 



> originally posted to the [Amplificathon community](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/812446.html).

Download: [from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8eul1lm4bx18521/cauldron+a+love+letter.zip), [from the Audiofic Archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/cauldron-love-letter)  
Length: 2.5 hours

Music: intro to Softly, As In A Morning Sunrise; Hungarian Dance No. 4 by Johannes Brahms; Ständchen by Franz Schubert


End file.
